Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electrical connector assemblies, and, more particularly, to electrical connector assemblies having multiple shield current paths.
A typical electrical connector includes a flexible outer braid or shield that surrounds one or more conductors. The flexible outer braid or shield secures to a connector through one or more attachment devices and/or an adapter. Electromagnetic interference on or within the conductor(s) may be generated, thereby resulting in shield current that passes from the shield to the connector. The shield current ultimately passes from the connector to ground.
In general, the outer braid or shield connects to the connector through a backshell. Shield current typically passes from the outer braid or shield to the connector by way of the backshell. In general, the shield current passes to the connector over an outer surface of the backshell. However, if conductive material on the backshell is damaged or otherwise worn (such as through abrasions, scratches, and the like), then the shield current may be impeded from passing to the connector, and ultimately to ground. As such, the path of least resistance to the connector may be between the shield and an edge of the backshell. However, the edge of the backshell is susceptible to damage and wear. If the conductive path through the edge is compromised, such as through mechanical wear and tear, the path to ground for the shield current through the backshell may be further restricted or nonexistent. As the shield current path is further restricted, resistance within the electrical connector generally increases, which reduces the overall shielding effectiveness of the electrical connector.
In general, shielding effectiveness of typical electrical connectors may be restricted when conductive material on a backshell wears or erodes, and/or when an interface edge of the backshell is worn or otherwise mechanically damaged. Accordingly, shield current may be restricted and/or prevented from passing to ground.